Ultimatum
by Silver94
Summary: Harry esta cansado de esconder su relación y decide darle un ultimatum a su novio


**Yahoooo!**

**Aquí llego con mi segundo one-shot que otra vez vuelve a ser un Drarry (¡es que me encantan!). Espero que lo disfrutéis y porfiiiis dejar reviews aunque sea pa decirme que me busque otro pasatiempo... esperar mejor para eso no.**

**Be happy!**

**P.D.: no existe Voldemort y Harry a tenido una vida normal y feliz con sus padres.**

_Ultimatum_

Una vez mas se encontraba en aquella situación. En una clase vacía apoyado contra la puerta y las piernas separadas para permitir al sex sinbol rubio que le besaba como si no hubiera mañana que pegara sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, dejando sino poco, ningún espacio. Jadeante e intentando recuperar la respiración entre beso y beso, pero sin conseguir el suficiente oxigeno como para decirle que pare.

Dra... Draco... -consiguió jadear cuando el rubio se separo para comenzar a descender por su cuello mientras soltaba con gran maestría los botones de su camisa.

¿Que? -susurró el Slytherin contra la morena y deliciosa piel del moreno.

Para, tenemos que hablar -le contestó lo mas serio que pudo.

Harry no tenemos apenas tiempo para que lo vamos a emplear en hablar, cuando podemos hacer algo mucho mas... caliente -le volvió a besar apasionadamente. El moreno gimió pero le separó de un empujón.

Draco al notar que el león comenzaba a sacar sus garras le miro. Harry tenía los ojos vidriosos y tenía una expresión que era una extraña mezcla entre enfado, rabia y dolor. El heredero Malfoy se preocupo, en los 6 meses que llevaban de relación jamás le había visto así.

¿Que pasa? ¿Que nuestra relación es solo sexo? -le preguntó alzando la voz, y haciendo a Draco pestañear varias veces- Draco hace tres meses que casi no te veo, y cuando te veo lo único que quieres es follar como conejos.

Sabes que estoy muy ocupado, entre mis deberes como prefecto y los estudios es difícil sacar tiempo. Sabes que todo el tiempo libre que tengo estoy contigo.

Si, pero ni siquiera hablamos. Draco eso no es una relación de pareja y yo me estoy empezando a cansar a demás parece que te avergüenzas de mi, ya que nadie sabe lo nuestro -suspiro y miró a su novio, o lo que fuera- por eso he decidido que ya que mañana, ya que cumplimos 6 meses de pareja, es sábado de Hogsmeade y además San Valentín vamos a ir a celebrarlo a Hogsmeade con una cita.

Harry, cariño, lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y...

¡Draco! Voy a estar esperandote todo el día a las puertas del castillo, como no aparezcas lo nuestro termina aquí y no estoy de broma.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar al otro se marchó del aula a paso rápido. En su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de lo que había sido hasta el momento su relación con el rubio. Estaba tan cansado de esconderse, de no decirselo a sus amigos, a sus padres, de ver a chicas y a chicos todo el día coqueteandole a su novio y diciendole que si no estaba en una relación un polvo no haría daño a nadie...

"Draco es un estúpido" se dijo a si mismo "no se da cuenta del daño que me hace. Mañana se verá si lo nuestro ha sido un juego o no para él". Esa noche estuvo hasta tarde eligiendo su mejor conjunto, que consistía en una camisa verde, unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas militares, y por encima una cazadora de cuero también. Sabía que a Draco le parecía sexy verle bestido con tanto cuero y ropa tan pegada.

Cuando llego el gran día se preparó a conciencia y se sentó cerca de la puerta a esperar a su rubio novio. Esperó, y esperó, y esperó... pero Draco no aparecía. Cuando su reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde decidió que haberle esperado por cuatro horas había sido mas que suficiente. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, menos mal que no había nadie. Claro todos estaban disfrutando de un maravilloso día de San Valentín con sus amigos o parejas, y a él le habían dejado plantado.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar, dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, cabizbajo cuando sintió un cálido abrazo que le envolvía.

¿No ibas a esperarme todo el día? -le susurro la sexy voz de Draco- mentiroso.

¡Draco! -se volvió en el abrazo y enterró su cara en el pecho del otro- pensé que no ibas a venir.

Shhh... -lo intentó calmar- ha sido culpa mía, estos meses no he sido un buen novio pero mirame -le alzó la cara e hizo que sus ojos conectasen- no hice pública nuestra relación porque quería calma hasta que estuviésemos completamente seguro de que íbamos en serio, ahora lo estoy. Te descuidé por culpa de mis quehaceres y por eso te pido perdón. Y es verdad que últimamente cada vez que estamos juntos lo único que quiero es sexo -le sonrió- pero es por que tu cuerpo, tus gemidos, tus expresiones y tus reacciones a mis caricias son mi mayor droga y saber que todo eso lo provoco yo me sube la autoestima al mas alto de los cielos. Te amo, Harry James Potter. Por eso creo que es el momento de hacer que todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro y de que va a durar para toda la vida.

Harry se derritió y se lanzo a la boca de su pareja, fundiendose en un delicioso beso, lleno de amor, ternura y pasión.

Entonces, ¿porque has tardado tanto en venir? -preguntó Harry cuando ya iban de camino a su cita.

Estaba preparando unas cuantas sorpresas para hoy.

Y sin duda ese fue el día mas feliz de la vida de Harry, lleno de sorpresas, besos, caricias, miradas sorprendida al verles tomados de la mano y muchas cosas mas. Por no hablar de la noche...

**Espero que os guste, y si queréis que escriba un one-shot no tenéis mas que pedirlo, con historias largas de momento no me atrevo pero ya estoy trabajando en alguna (prototipos por el momento).**

**P.D.: con un review me alegráis el día.**


End file.
